


I Wanna Do Bad Things to You

by OhYaBettaDont



Series: Dedicated [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Humor, Kind of a love triangle but mostly just Raihan being horny for a married man, Leon is non-binary, M/M, Phone Sex, Piers and Leon are married, Piers is trans, Sexting, Smut, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhYaBettaDont/pseuds/OhYaBettaDont
Summary: Raihan helps Leon have phone sex with Piers, but ends up getting just a little too into it.This takes place in the same universe as Say Nothing's Impossible and More Than a Fantasy (it takes place after the events of both), but you don't have to read them to know what's going on here. It's all very self-explanatory.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Nezu | Piers, Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Series: Dedicated [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684693
Comments: 11
Kudos: 63





	I Wanna Do Bad Things to You

**Author's Note:**

> I literally had the idea for this TODAY and I simply could not rest until I wrote it down. I hope you enjoy, but please feel free to leave comments or critiques. I love knowing what my readers think of my stuff!
> 
> Also! I just wanted to note that I know I didn't give Leon they/them pronouns in Say Nothing's Impossible. That's because Leon comes out as non-binary after the events of Say Nothing's Impossible. I realized I did not explain that at first and I apologize

Raihan paused his video game. He had a text from Leon.

_Leon: help_

This was a concerning text coming from Leon. A “help” text could mean anything from “I lost the hat I wanted to wear today” to “I accidentally went to Hoenn instead of Hammerlocke again.” Raihan responded as quickly as he could.

_Raihan: ?_

_Leon: Piers asked me to send him nudes_

_Raihan: and? he’s your husband_

_Leon: idk what I’m doing tho_

_Raihan: …have you never sent a nude before_

_Leon: it’s been awhile okay! and this is Piers. I wanna impress him_

Raihan thought it was cute that Leon wanted to impress their husband. Piers had been on tour for about a month now and Raihan was guessing that he and Leon were both missing each other terribly, so he did what he believed any best friend would do and offered to help out.

_Raihan: show me what you’ve got so far and I’ll help_

_Leon: wait seriously?_

_Raihan: yeah dude_

_Leon: okay here’s the one I just took_

Leon sent Raihan a picture. It was a picture of Leon, completely naked, lying down in bed with a huge erection. Their face was only visible from the beard down. It wasn’t bad: the lighting was good and Leon had a great body, but the angle was weird and they looked stiff.

_Leon: what do you think? can I send this to him?_

_Raihan: hmmm_

_Raihan: it’s good but you can do better. try bending your arms a little and flexing. I know Piers loves your muscles_

_Raihan: also angle the camera lower, it’ll make your dick look bigger_

_Leon: okay one sec_

The second picture was much better. Leon had done exactly what Raihan had told them to do, and the end result was like something straight out of a porno magazine. Raihan even got a little jealous at how hot his best friend was.

_Raihan: That is perfect. send it to him_

_Leon: should I like, say something with it? or just send the picture on its own?_

_Raihan: either is fine. he might like it if you say something to him though_

_Leon: oh jeez what should I say???_

This was getting into interesting territory.

 _Raihan: how about “you miss this body babe?_ 😉 _”_

_Leon: oh that’s good. I’ll do that_

A minute or two passed, and Raihan assumed that Leon was done asking for his help, so he went back to playing Halo. Then his phone buzzed again.

_Leon: uhh hey can I show you what he sent me? idk how to respond_

Raihan paused his game again. Maybe Leon needed more help than he thought.

_Raihan: sure what is it?_

Leon sent Raihan a screenshot of their conversation with Piers. Piers had sent them a picture of himself lying down, also naked though the picture cut off at the hip bones so his bottom half wasn’t in the shot. He had one hand running through his thick black-and-white hair and he was giving bedroom eyes that made Raihan feel dirty for looking directly at them. But _damn,_ Piers was hot. Raihan couldn’t help but imagine getting his hands on that pale, skinny figure, running his fingertips along Piers’s nipples and around his top surgery scars…

But Raihan needed to focus. His best friend needed his help, and he was sure Leon didn’t want to keep their sexy husband waiting. He read the text Piers had sent with the picture.

_Piers: Fuck yea. I wanna climb all over that body like a grookey_

Oh, this was not fair. Piers shouldn’t be allowed to be that sexy _and_ be good at dirty talk. That was just criminal. And the image that text put in Raihan’s mind of Piers, stark naked and literally _climbing_ on Leon’s naked body, was just too much. A follow-up text from Leon brought Raihan back to reality.

_Leon: Rai what do I do???? he’s so hot and I miss him so much_

_Raihan: chill out. just tell him you’d like that_

_Leon: that’s it?_

_Raihan: actually include a dick pic with it. that way he knows he’s turning you on_

_Leon: okay thanks_

_Leon: what should I say to this?_

Leon sent him another screenshot. Piers had sent him another photo, this one of him sitting on a bathroom counter with his back facing the mirror. With the angle he’d taken the picture at, his small, round ass could be seen perfectly in his reflection without drawing attention from his stunning green eyes and half-open mouth. Raihan had always thought Piers was a sexy man, but who knew he was this good at making sex faces? He felt blood rush to his head and his groin at the same time.

_Raihan: damn_

Maybe it was about time to have a little fun with this.

_Raihan: tell him that if you were there you’d bend him over that bathroom counter and fuck him in front of the mirror while you both stare at each other’s reflections!_

The exclamation point may have been a little excessive, but Raihan couldn’t help himself. He was getting excited, both for his friend and, in a way, for himself. He waited on Leon’s response.

_Leon: Dude_

_Leon: he loved that_

_Leon: you’re so good at this. will you please keep helping me?_

Leon sent that last text with a pleading eyes emoji. Even if Raihan wanted to say no, how could he say no to that?

_Raihan: of course dude! I’ll be your Cyrano_

_Leon: my what?_

_Raihan: nvm. what’s piers doing now?_

_Leon: he’s typing…_

_Leon: okay here’s what he said_

Another screenshot. No pictures this time, just words.

_Piers: yes Leon I miss the feelin of your big cock inside my wet hole!_

_Piers: I wanna deep throat you and lick your balls_

_Piers: I’ll give you so much head that you’ll have to push me away to stop me from suckin you dry_

Damn. Seeing those words coming from Piers was like a wet dream. He could see Piers being the kind of guy who could chug dick like he was starving anyway, but seeing Piers react that way to texts that, essentially, Raihan had written for him was thrilling. Raihan’s growing boner started to strain against the zipper of his pants, but he tried to keep it in control for now.

He knew exactly what he would say to Piers in this situation.

_Raihan: tell him that he’s making you super horny, send him a pic of you holding your dick, then tell him to show you his pussy_

_Leon: he doesn’t like the word pussy, rai :/_

_Raihan: why…?_

_Leon: it makes him uncomfortable_

_Raihan: okay what word would you use instead?_

_Leon: front hole_

Raihan wasn’t exactly fond of that term either. He tried to think of something that sounded sexier.

_Raihan: just tell him to spread his thighs for you_

_Leon: okay_

_Leon: holy fuck look what he sent me_

Just a glance at the next screenshot made Raihan’s face flush bright red. It was a picture of Piers lying on his back, lifting his legs up in a V shape, and holding his ankles while he gave the camera a seductive smirk. Raihan silently praised the powers that be for blessing this world with phones that floated as he stared at the pink folds between Piers’s thighs. Piers had also added a short message:

_Piers: anythin for you, lover_

Raihan couldn’t help but feel naughty for looking at his best friend’s husband this way. Still, it didn’t stop him from wishing he could explore those pale thighs with his lips, stick his tongue or maybe even his cock inside that perfect pink entrance, or even just see what kind of faces Piers made when he was in the bedroom with another man.

He couldn’t take the strain any longer. He unzipped his pants and freed his erection, then sent another text practically without thinking.

_Raihan: ohhh Piers I want you to sit on my face… I’ll tease your little hole with my tongue until you squirt directly into my mouth… I’ll do everything for you. please_

Still gripping his boner, Raihan stopped. Shit. He’d gotten so caught up in the moment that he’d forgotten that he wasn’t texting Piers directly, and instead had sent that text to Leon. He saw Leon start to type, so he held his breath and waited, unsure of what his friend might think.

_Leon: damn dude that’s perfect! I’m totally using that_

_Leon: should I send another pic or something with it?_

Oh, good. Leon didn’t notice Raihan’s unfortunate slip-up. Part of him still felt bad about it, though – one of his ex-lovers used to joke that blood must rush directly from Raihan’s head to his dick because of how he tended to do stupid shit when he was horny, and there seemed to be at least a little validity to that. At this point, though, even that didn’t stop him from jerking off to his best friend’s husband. Using the hand he wasn’t touching himself with, he lazily replied to Leon to avoid suspicion.

_Raihan: send a vid of u jerking off. he’ll love that_

_Raihan: maybe in front of a mirror so he can see all of u_

A minute or two passed, with Raihan pleasuring himself to that picture of Piers the whole time, before Leon sent a follow-up.

_Leon: ok this is kind of weird but what do you think of this video?_

Raihan looked at the thumbnail of the video. It was obviously a video of Leon doing exactly what Raihan had suggested, but Raihan didn’t even bother opening it. He was too distracted. Not that it mattered – he was sure the video was awesome because Leon was hot and Piers had loved literally everything they’d sent to him that night. At this point, Leon probably couldn’t do anything wrong in Piers’s eyes.

_Raihan: looks great_

He carried on for another couple minutes uninterrupted, and he could feel himself slowly inching toward climax. If only he had more… just another picture or two would do it…

_Leon: he sent me a video back!_

The next screenshot started off with a text:

_Piers: I wasn’t gonna do this, but you’ve been so good to me tonight, and I love it when you beg, so here…_

Then he’d attached a video. Although Raihan couldn’t watch the video since it was just a screenshot, he could tell what it was based on the thumbnail.

_Raihan: is he fingering himself?_

_Leon: yeah. it’s awesome_

The thumbnail of the video showed that beautiful entrance Raihan had admired earlier and Piers’s hand next to it with the middle and ring fingers out as if they were about to go inside. Raihan wished that he could come up with a casual excuse for Leon to send him the video, but he knew there would be no reason for him to have that. Instead, he had to use his imagination about what the video looked like, what it _sounded_ like…

He stroked himself faster, absently noticing the gold wedding band on Piers’s ring finger that seemed to whisper, “All _this_ belongs to _them_.” Not that he didn’t already know that, but in a way he felt like he enjoyed this more knowing (and being _reminded_ ) that Piers wasn’t his; Piers would never be his. But tonight, he could fantasize about what he and Piers would do together if they got the chance.

***

_Piers: goodnight. love you_

_Leon: love you too_

With that, Piers put down his phone and picked up his vibrator. Leon’s texts had gotten him most of the way there, but he wanted to finish before going to bed.

What a night! If he’d known how good his husband was at phone sex, he would’ve tried it a long time ago, possibly even before they’d gotten married.

He was about to start the wand when he realized it would probably be courteous to send Sonia one final text too.

 _Piers: hey. I’m goin to bed. thanks again for helpin me with Lee tonight. you’re a pretty good Cyrano_ 😊

_Sonia: anytime. that’s what friends are for!_


End file.
